


I Won't Leave Without You

by kanehairporn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanehairporn/pseuds/kanehairporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Rubicon where Abby goes searching for Marcus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Leave Without You

Abby had been crawling through the rubble for what seemed like forever. The enclosed space and lack of light didn’t bother her though, she just wanted to find Marcus. After processing the fact that Clarke knew the missile was coming and that she didn’t let their people know, Abby realized that one of their people that was in Tondc was Marcus. Abby hadn’t seen him upon entering Tondc, she hadn’t thought about it because she was focused on finding Clarke. Now all Abby could think about is finding Marcus. She is tired and her body aches but she won’t leave without him, she can’t. Abby’s mind is spinning at the possibilities of the state he’s in; what if he’s dead? Abby pushes the thought away as tears threaten to spill from her eyes. Abby couldn’t think like this, breaking down wasn’t going to help find Marcus in any way.

Abby picks up her pace, a new sense of desperation filling her. Finding Marcus is all that matters. Abby thinks she crawls for about fifteen more minutes before she comes across a figure in the dimly light of her flashlight. She sees a body covered in dirt, blood, and rubble; no she sees Marcus covered in dirt, blood, and rubble.

"Marcus!" Abby exclaims. She reaches him in a matter of seconds only to find him unconscious, a boulder laying across his abdomen. Abby reaches out the find his wrist and check his pulse. He’s alive, barely. The beat of his heart is faint and slow but it’s there and Abby never wants to let go. She assesses the boulder on top of him and determines how to move it, knowing full well the damage it could do or already has done to his organs. Abby contemplates on pushing the large rock off. She probably doesn’t have the strength and it could cause damage. Abby decides its worth a shot, it could cause more damage left there. She gets a firm grip on the rock and pushes it with everything she has. The rock moves slightly filling Abby with a slight sense of pride.

After several moments of pushing the rock, Abby pushes it completely off only to hear a slight whimpering from below her. Abby’s attention snaps to the man in from of her as his eyes open partially. His eyes are dull and hazy as they looked up at Abby. Abby smiles down at him.

"Abby?" Marcus’ voice is low and scratchy but it doesn’t hide the confusion in his voice.

"Yes Marcus, it’s me," Abby says. Her hand comes up to his cheek as she looks at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Are… You okay?" Marcus manages to say. Abby has to hold back from hitting him at his lack of self preservation. She is just relieved to hear his voice.

"I’m fine, I wasn’t hit. I’m more concerned about getting you out of here," Abby replies. Marcus begins to sit up, groaning in pain as he does. Abby grabs his waist to support him.

"What happened?" Marcus asks as he rests his back against the rock behind him, holding his abdomen.

"I think it was a missile," Abby replies. She wants to tell Marcus everything but she knows that he wouldn’t sit back and let Clarke off the hook if she did.

"Mount Weather is really stepping up the game," Marcus says as he winces in pain. Abby places a hand on his shoulder, needing to feel him. It wasn’t enough. Abby wraps her arms around Marcus’ shoulder and presses herself against him. Marcus slides his arms around Abby’s waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"It’s okay," Marcus mutters, but Abby knows it’s not and Marcus will never know why.

"I was so scared I lost you," Abby whispered against his ear. She feels Marcus pull her into his lap, positioning her so she is looking at him.

"I’m alright. A little sore everywhere and extremely tired but I’m alright," Marcus replies softly. Abby smiles at him and brushes a piece of dirt covered hair from his forehead. She looks at his eyes that were already watching her, full of wonder. Marcus’ hands firmly hold her waist, holding Abby to him. Abby’s hands however, we’re everywhere tracing the features of his face, his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, his chest, until she stopped right above his heart. Abby holds her hand on his heart and feels it beat, stronger and quicker now but still a little unsteady. Abby looks up at Marcus’ face again as he watches her in amusement and something settles in as she looks up at his eyes again. He almost died.

Abby throws caution to the wind then and there, slipping a hand to his cheek and leaning up to press her lips to his lightly. Marcus kisses her gently and Abby savors every moment of it. She needs him, wants him. She realizes, finally, that she couldn’t live without him. As infuriating as Marcus could be, he was the thing that held her together when she was falling apart. Nothing was perfect, not by far, but he was alive and she was in his arms and that is all they need right now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really bad quality but I wanted to write some happy Kabby.


End file.
